Hypnotized
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: On Shizuo's 21st birthday, his friend Tom decided to take him to a strip club to celeberate, little realizing that the blonde is actually a homosexual. Shizuo thought his birthday won't be all that bad when a certain informant catches his attention on stage.


"Come on Shizuo lighten up! Today's your 21st birthday you should be happy!" I couldn't help but sigh lightly as I continued to listen to my debt-collecting boss going on and on about how I should be happy on my birthday. I knew that I couldn't at least be a little overjoyed because he was taking me to a club. But not just any club...it was a strip club he was taking me to. "Tom I find this rather typical that you would take me to a place such as this." He chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Oh come on Shizuo, just give this a chance, besides you've been stressing out a lot lately. And what better way to get rid of stress then to go hit on a few girls." I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly. I never got the chance to tell him, but truth is...I'm actually gay, and a little bit openly at that. I'm not one of those stereotypical gays where they talk in girlish accent or they show off their body by wearing skimpy clothes, I actually just act how I normally do. It's hard for anyone to guess what sexuality I'm going for, and in all honesty, I always to seem to enjoy seeing men more and more without even realizing it. I find these symptoms to be having an effect on me, and that's when I discovered that I was a homosexual. I don't really mind it all that much though. Sure there are older women out there who I do think their beautiful and sometimes pretty, but women just won't satisfy me anymore and that pisses me off sometimes. It's sometimes hard to keep my homosexuality a secret, but I have a bad feeling that it will be revealed tonight on my birthday.

When we got to the club, the air smelled revolting. Sex and sweat mixed together with small hints of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. While I didn't mind the second-hand smoke, the sex and sweat smell was bothering me. Oddly enough, I slowly continued to get pissed off by the smell that woudn't leave my nose, but contained myself would I wouldn't wreck the place. My ears were picking up men hooting and hollering at the women giving them an up close stripping show by stripping from their clothing and showing off their fake boobs or just showing off a thong that they think makes them look good. Sluts. Their all the same sometimes, but most of these strippers I can tell is their first time doing a job such as this, looking shy as ever. I did feel bad for those girls for they probably had a damn good reason why they are working a disgusting job such as this, but I continued to pay no mind and sat down next to Tom at a table that's right in front of the stage. Tom seemed to be enjoying himself and called a stripper over and payed her to give me a lap dance who she happily agreed.

My expression was blank the entire time when she was rubbing her ass against my crotch, like that's going to turn me on. She noticed that I was having no effect and seemed bored and continued to try her hardest when she grinded against me. Still nothing. I wasn't anywhere near hard. Tom watched the woman stand and walk away in a huff, looking pissed off and upset. Hell I can't blame her, she at least tried and I appreciate someone who tries no mater who they are. "'The hell was that Shizuo? Did you not enjoy that?" "Yes in fact I didn't." I sighed and ran my fingers through my blonde hair, instantly reminding my self that I need to dye my roots sometime this weekend. I then realized that now would be a good time to tell him. "Listen...Tom...I never got to tell you this but...I'm actually-" I was suddenly cut off from my sentence when the announcer announced a stripper who was about to come up on stage, instantly getting out of the way when men started running towards the stage like a tidal wave. Looking around, I noticed that some of the women where whispering to each other with a somewhat jealous intention before looking back at the stage. This stripper must be pretty popular to get so much attention. The men were already taking their bills out of their wallets and sending out wolf whistles as if that was going to attract her to come out from behind the curtians.

I could hear the song fading in, instantly recongizing who the artist is. Akon I beileve, but this song had a rather seductive tone to it. I was growing a bit excited at who could be behind the curtians, but my jaw instantly dropped when I saw a certian flea walk up on the stage towards the shining pole. My eyes trailed to his outfit and I could've sworn I had a nosebleed or something. His shirt was a sleevless v-neck shirt that reached to his mid-sides, purposfully showing off his belly button and hips. Booty shorts were accompaning his outfit, the shorts riding low to show off a bit of black panties and his hip bones. My eyes widen at his heels, they were like 5 fucking inches or something! How the hell can he walk in those!? Orihara Izaya...I never would've thought that you would work a revolting job such as this, I thought you enjoy being an informant and watching other peoples lives burn to the ground, now your a stripper? I didn't realize my eyes were trailing his slim yet sexy figure from his head to toe until the music began to play.

_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' hips are rollin' 'round and_  
_Round, that body keep bumpin', booty just bouncin', up and down_  
_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' hips are rollin' 'round and_  
_Round, that body keep bumpin', booty just bouncin', up and down_

I couldn't help it. My eyes just wouldn't stop wondering through his body, watching his hips slowly grind against the pole in a teasing manner, money already being thrown at him by the perverted guys. The money was giving the flea enough encouragement to continue his actions. He pressed his ass against the pole, his hand gripping the upper half of the pole and letting his slim figure slide down, rolling his hips in time with the rythm of the song. I didn't realize Tom was watching until I heard him clear his throat. Shit! I forgot he was even sitting next to me! I am going to fucking kill you for this Izaya! I looked at him to find a smirk on his lips as he chuckled lightly. "So...your gay huh? You could've just said something earlier, I really wouldn't mind it. You are my best friend after all." I nodded as my answer, slowly turning my attention back to the flea who was now teasing his audience by pulling the side of his panties and letting it slap back against his pale skin, causing his crowd to go wild. As for me well...I got hard.

_It's two o'clock in the mo'nin', I'm 'gnaced up and I'm ho'ny_  
_All I need now is some moanin', that ass got me zonin'_  
_His vibe tell me he want it, he got to fuck how he on me_  
_I got him now 'cause he jonin', I know in the panties he foamin'_  
_I locked eyes on that monkey, I know he wet 'cause he told me_  
_That ass on him she pokin', every person in here scopin'_  
_I see me up in his pokin', he bent over and I'm strokin'_  
_His cheeks spread wide open, I'm beatin' it and I'm focused_

I blushed in embarrassment and covered my eyes, my pants were slowly getting tighter and I could barely get up to find a bathroom and take care of it. My ass was basically glued to the seat and I let my hands fall from my face to continue watching the dance before me. His shorts came off of him and my eyes widen and what kind of panties he was wearing. A thong. I could feel my pants get tighter and it was throbbing a little. He smirked and threw his shorts towards the crowd, already causing an uproar of who gets them. His eyes suddenly locked on my mind, a smirk crawling on his lips. I swallowed thickly. This was all actually happening on my birthday...

_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' hips are rollin' 'round and_  
_Round, that body keep bumpin', booty just bouncin', up and down_  
_You got me so hypnotized, the way yo' hips are rollin' 'round and_  
_Round, that body keep bumpin', booty just bouncin', up and down_  
_(Now do it some mo') Just like that_  
_(Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_  
_(Boy do it some mo') Now shake that ass_  
_And make a person like me spend that cash_  
_(Now do it some mo') Just like that_  
_(Just do it some mo') Yes just like that_  
_(Boy do it some mo') Now shake that ass_  
_And make a person like me spend that cash~_

He walked towards me, his hips swaying in time with the slow and steady beat playing from the song as he reached to my table. His long and slim legs wrapped around mine, straddling my lap and sending a smirk my way. My eyes caught a glimpse of Tom pulling the string of his thong and placing a 20 before snapping it back on his skin. My cheeks blushed even more when Tom gave me a thumbs up and wished me a happy birthday before leaving me behind with the man I thought I hated. "Oh so today's your birthday~?" I growled and looked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice my growing erection between my legs. "Shut up flea.." "Aw...Shizu-chan is the same as ever when he's horny~" He giggled and winked. "I might as well make this a little special since your friend there payed me~" My blush just wouldn't stop growing on my cheeks as he lead my hand to rub and caress against his chest on top of his clothed nipple, letting out soft mewls of pleasure when I twisted them a bit. "Mmm...touch me some more Shizu-chan~" I got even more turned on by his moans, his voice almost sounded like velvet when he purred in my ear, letting his warm breath ghost against it. It was really driving me and my throbbing dick crazy! "Do you touch yourself sometimes Shizu-chan~?" I watched him smirk down at me as I growled lightly. Since when was it HIS buisness to know if I masturbate or not!? He giggled lightly and gave me an innocent smirk "I won't tell...~ Sometimes I would think about you and I would touch with myself...~" The very thought of it really did turn me on this time. He giggled again, letting his small hand rest against my clothed dick. "It's so big~"

_He bad as hell and He swole, I'm tryna play in his hole_  
_Lil' mama a dime he cold, I fuck him once and he so'_  
_I want him naked no clothes, I'm in the private show_  
_No limit anything goes, I'mma let him ride me his toes_  
_Just stand in front of me and pose, you touch mine I touch yours_  
_To get him sprung is my goal, first time I seen him I froze_  
_I had to get him he know, he bucked it then he fold_  
_'Cause I'm too real and he knows, he want the goon and it shows_

Sparks of pleasure sent my mind in a wirlpool as I unconciously let out a breathy moan, a small encouragement for Izaya to continue his actions. I felt him palming me, my hips bucking a little uncontrollably as I continued to let my moans be heard. His nimble fingers began to play with my belt, as if torturing me with anticipation before finally removing the belt and pulling down my zipper, letting my dick spring out from my pants. His expression was telling me that he was surprised and impressed with my size, I however, had shied away and blushed redder then a tomato. This was all so embarrassing! That man I've been meaning to kill is a stripper and seeing my dick for the first time! All on my fucking birthday! His finger pressed and rubbed against my tip, the pleasure was just incredible. My mind was clouded but it wasn't completely blank yet. He smirked up at me coyly and let his hand stroke my shaft. Oh god this was amazing! This is even better then me stroking myself, and I am not saying that lightly. His lips gave my tip a kiss, letting his tongue lick the sensitive spot before slowly taking it in his mouth. My mouth hung open as my mind suddenly went completely blank and numb as my dick was being swallowed by Izaya. His eyes were kept locked on mine when his head continued to bob his head up in down, the pleasure was almost too much. I could feel it. I was going to cum, warmth was coming up from the tips of my toes to my abdomen. Izaya's mouth pulled away and he let his hand finish the job, his eyes still locked on mine. "Shizu-chan...show me how you cum~" My hips started to buck uncontrollably and so were my moans, I could feel it coming out. I let out one last orgasmic moan and arched my back before letting out my sweet release. My jizz got all over Izaya on his face and neck.

He giggled and wiped some of my semen off of his face before standing and letting out a giggle. "Happy birthday Shizu-chan~"


End file.
